


Desert Pearl

by Drpepperly



Series: Love Like an Oasis in this Desert [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Arabian AU, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, mild gagging/choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drpepperly/pseuds/Drpepperly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Iwaizumi's night follows it's usual pattern until Prince Oikawa mixes it up in a more than pleasing way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Pearl

The summons at his door is expected, in fact it's right on time. He finishes tying his blade to his side as his squire Kindaichi opens the door and directs Kunimi to enter.

"Prince Oikawa wishes to speak with you in his quarters." The boy says, staring directly at Iwaizumi with those hooded eyes that practically scream boredom. Iwaizumi acknowledges with a grunt and dismisses Kindaichi for the night under the assumption that the night will follow the same pattern most nights do. It holds true so far as Kunimi heads off with Kindaichi rather than accompanying Iwaizumi to the prince's quarters and he finds only Watari standing guard outside the gilded doors (despite Iwaizumi's constant claims that no even if Iwaizumi is the captain of the guard, Oikawa should still have a selection of guards at all times). They give each other a simple greeting before Yahaba ushers him in while taking his own leave.

The doors close with a satisfying thud that echoes against the ivory floors. Oikawa himself has yet to be seen, but Iwaizumi can smell the sweet scent of flowers coming from the open balcony and heads sure footedly towards the billowing curtains and open air, untying his scimitar and setting it on the nearest table along the way. It's as he expects and he finds the prince watching out over his kingdom, conveniently highlighted by the full moon for full dramatic effect. Oikawa looks positively ephemeral, as per usual, and it makes Iwaizumi thirst for that deceptively-pure, pearl skin. Yet always a stickler for propriety, Iwaizumi instead kneels in the entrance.

"You called for me, my prince?"

"So formal Iwa-chan," a lilting voice sighs, Oikawa having finally turned to face his knight. Those axinite eyes settling on the warrior before him; a thrill goes through Iwaizumi when he feels the weight of Oikawa's gaze on him, "You know, while I do enjoy the sight of you on your knees, I think I'd prefer being on my knees tonight."

Iwaizumi stands with the help of the hand proffered and soon finds their positions completely reversed. Oikawa’s hands fumble on the sash holding Iwaizumi’s pants up, and even now he can feel himself getting hard from only the sight of Oikawa knelt before him. Finally his pants are down enough for Oikawa to get Iwaizumi’s cock in his hands, he wastes no time in getting the thick head in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip. It draws a groan from the back of Iwaizumi’s throat, a desperate and raspy thing, and he finds his hands tangled in that chocolate hair, disrupting the crown sitting on Oikawa’s pretty head.

Oikawa spends a minimal amount of time teasing by only sucking on the tip, rapidly engulfing the whole length in his heated mouth and the weight on his tongue makes him moan around the hardening cock. Iwaizumi’s hold in Oikawa’s hair continues to be for the purpose of grounding himself; he can’t keep up with the bobbing of Oikawa’s head on his length, can only gasp each time his prince gags around the base and pulls back for air, leaving strings of spit connecting his mouth and Iwaizumi’s cock still.

“Jesus Tooru, what’s got you so riled up? I haven’t seen you this desperate for me since you returned from that tour of neighboring kingdoms last month,” Iwaizumi manages to get out between moans. He tugs Oikawa off his cock again to try to get an answer, using his grip in those silky locks to keep his lover from going after it again.

Those eyes meet his own, this time though they’re hazy and starting to cloud with lust. Oikawa’s voice is ruined and sexy as hell from the repeated choking and the forefront thing in Iwaizumi’s mind is getting that voice screaming his name, “Can’t I just want my boyfriend? You’re thinking about this too much Iwa-chan.”

He knows it’s a lie but opts to pursue getting Oikawa’s clothes off rather than pressing the issue. It’s a simple matter to tug the silk vest off and toss it to the side, it’s even easier to tug the string keeping Oikawa’s pants up and watch his prince’s body be revealed. Oikawa’s tearing at Iwaizumi’s clothes as well, flinging the uniform to the side once he finally gets Iwaizumi’s chest exposed to the night air. He’s still framed by that soft moonlight as Iwaizumi pulls his head down to press their lips together in a kiss that’s more tongue and saliva than anything, just the way they like when they get like this.

As they pull apart, Iwaizumi can see the way the light catches Oikawa’s hair just right to make him seem as if he’s actually glowing. It mildly pisses him off how pretty his prince is, but also causes a possessive pride to swell in his chest when Oikawa dives back in to capture Iwaizumi’s lips in an even filthier collision of tongue. The desert flower before him belongs only to him. No matter the whisperings of the girls in the kingdom, Prince Oikawa is his alone. He’s the only one that can satisfy Oikawa in every aspect, the only one Oikawa wants to satisfy him.

“Mine, mine, mine” Iwaizumi finds himself growling against Oikawa’s neck before sinking his teeth in to refresh the healing bite marks that dot that perfect ivory skin. Oikawa can only gasp and agree as Iwaizumi marks him more and more, can only pull his knight closer and rut their hips together. The whines and keens pouring from Oikawa’s mouth are getting higher in pitch and Iwaizumi knows it’s time to take this to the bed, sweeps his prince up in his arms to carry him to the dominant feature of the room.  
As he tosses Oikawa on to the bed and climbs on himself, Iwaizumi finds his vision going hazy; he spares a quick glance to the bedside table and confirms his suspicions. There’s incense burning, a cinnamon smoke that’s addling his brain; it’s a rare thing for them to use incense because of the effect it has on them, because of the way it leaves them fucking long into the night like animals in heat. A part of him is afraid of what spurred this, but the rest of him is lost in the way Oikawa pulls them flush once again and rolls his hips in a desperate rut. The broken moan that leaves Oikawa banishes any thought put satisfying his prince though, any worries forgotten as his prince tugs Iwaizumi’s hand to his hole.

Iwaizumi finds the entrance already coated with lubricant and snarls as he thrusts two fingers in at once into the prepped hole, “You prepped for me already, huh? Wanted it that bad, you little slut? You’ve probably been thinking about this all day, sat in meetings with your mind consumed with the image of me wrecking you. I bet you waved to all your fans while picturing me forcing you to take it over and over.”

“Mmm, yes, yes! I wanted your thick cock in me, wanted you pounding into me like the beast you are. Couldn’t stand the thought of you being so close and being unable to touch. Wanted you to bend me over the table in the dining hall and take me, wanted you to show everyone who I belong to”  
Iwaizumi increases the fingers to three then four while Oikawa talks, lines his cock up as his prince finishes speaking, those slutty words spurring him on, “And who do you belong to, my desert pearl?”

“You, I belong to you, Hajime!” Iwaizumi thrusts as Oikawa screams out the words loud enough to probably make Watari outside uncomfortable, but he pays that fact no mind as Oikawa’s heat takes him in. His hole is twitching and hot and just loose enough to allow Iwaizumi to press all the way in. He lets Oikawa adjust for a few seconds and then pulls back only to shove in at just the right angle to strike his prince’s prostate and draw out another scream.  
They set up a harsh pace to begin with, Oikawa meeting him thrust for thrust as he rolls his hips up. Iwaizumi’s hands have settled into a bruising grip on Oikawa’s thighs that will go nicely with the ones fading on his hips. Oikawa’s nails are raking up and down Iwaizumi’s back, leaving long angry lines that sting as sweat rolls down his skin, before settling on his knight’s throat and squeezing. It’s something they’ve tried before, something Iwaizumi loved and Oikawa is excellent at it, knowing just what amount of pressure to exert and when to release.

Oikawa gives a particularly hard squeeze to Iwaizumi’s neck when the latter latches onto one of his nipples; it draws a groan out of them both and Iwaizumi can feel the heat in his groin reaching its zenith. He knows Oikawa is close to, can tell from the steady stream of precum that’s oozing from his untouched cock and the way his asshole greedily sucks Iwaizumi’s cock in. Iwaizumi takes a chance and pulls out completely despite Oikawa’s needy whines that make him want to be back in that heat as soon as possible. He lies down beside his prince and leaves it to Oikawa to take the next step. His prince does so eagerly.

Oikawa positions himself over Iwaizumi’s torso, legs settling on either side of his knight, before sinking back down on that cock that fills him up so well. The sound of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin echoes off the columns and tile around them. Iwaizumi’s hands find their place on Oikawa’s perfect ass and help his prince increase the pace as they both grow closer and closer to cumming.

It doesn’t take long in this position what with the way that Iwaizumi’s cock is hitting his prostate directly and Oikawa soon finds himself about to cum. He tells Iwaizumi just this, tells him how his perfect cock is going to make him cum, tells him how he’s going to cum just from having his slutty asshole filled. Iwaizumi assures that Oikawa will truly cum from just his ass by interlocking their fingers together, pulling one up to his mouth to suck those elegant appendages in and slather them with his spit.  
All it takes is one more hard thrust into Oikawa’s sweet hole and the prince finds himself tipping over the edge. His vision goes white around the edges and all he can see is Iwaizumi’s predatory grin and hooded eyes as he cums hard. It shoots across Iwaizumi’s chest and up onto Oikawa’s chest as well and the sight of Oikawa covered in his own cum coupled with the vice-like grip of his prince’s ass around him causes Iwaizumi to follow soon after, Oikawa’s name tumbling from his lips. His cum paints Oikawa’s twitching walls white and fills him to overflowing, spilling out around the base of his cock as they come down from their highs.

Oikawa collapses onto Iwaizumi’s chest, smearing the cum on them both in what is now most definitely a gross way, and Iwaizumi just pulls him closer, content to let them bask in the afterglow for a minute. He pulls out as gently as he can, feeling bad for every whine Oikawa lets out as he does so, and reaches to the bedside table for the basin of water with a cloth that he’s knows will be there. Iwaizumi rolls Oikawa off him, much to the other’s discontent, and wipes the two of them off, being as thorough as he can be. At some point Oikawa slips into sleep, grasping the hand Iwaizumi isn’t using in his own. Iwaizumi opts to ask about what brought this on in the morning and settles into bed alongside his prince.

As he pulls Oikawa closer he hears a mumbled “love you” fall from the other’s lips and chastely kisses his lover’s forehead and whispers back before falling asleep himself, “Mm, love you too, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I couldn't sleep and I'm so sorry mom.  
> Let me know if you see any mistakes cause this is unedited. Also you know since I've officially descended into porn writing, send me some writing prompts of what you'd like to see written over at my blog, cay-pepper.tumbler.com I'll accept any rating and most ships!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
